A typical web page designer uses a variety of techniques to indicate how a web page should look and feel. For instance, a web page designer uses a markup language to design the look and feel of the web page and then uses one or more scripts, style sheets, images, etc., to indicate any actions or effects for the web page, such as text effects, scrolling marquees, sliding windows, animation, and the like. There are many commonly used files and libraries, e.g., JAVASCRIPT® files and libraries, Cascaded Style Sheets (CSS), image files and libraries, icon files and libraries, and so forth, which can be used when designing a web page.